OMG! A stalker!
by BadWeebFics
Summary: Stalker fic! Eep! Rei's being stalked. How original. But.. this guy seems different. Nothing threatening. Just presents and letters telling him he cares. Rei is feeling akward. WHO IS THIS DUDE? Reix?
1. Chapter 1

Suri: Oh, boy! A stalker ficcy!

Rei and Kai: (twitch)

Rei: O-kay...

Suri: BEGIN!

555555555555555555555555

Rei's POV

I sat on the couch, my bare feet sitting on the desk. "Kon! Get your filthy feet off my desk!" Kai shreiked. "Go fuck yourself, Kai." He grunted and wacked me on the head with a magazine. "You're the experienced one.." "Oh, no he did NOT!" Tyson laughed. "Kai, stop picking on ickle little Rei." "ICKLE! Tyson, I'm freaking half a foot taller than you!" "Yes,yes..whatever you say, little China boy." Max giggled. "Tyson, you racist biatch." Kai rolled his crimson eyes and closed them.. That idiot Tyson began to sing.

_"Go to sleep...leave us aolne...Kai thinks Rei fucks him-self..."_

"Tyson, you're pushing it."

"That's my job."

"Tyson, be nice to innocent little Rei." Max said, patting my head. I grabbed his wrist. "Touch me again, and the glass from the window will be in your ribcage." "Whoaaaa, don't kill me, Rei. I'm so scarreeddd..." Max said, faking a creeped-out voice. I squeezed his wrist tighter. He flinched in pain, and my voice got eerily deep and rough. "Ohhhh, may God help you if you piss me off, Max, you WILL die. That action will be your LAST."

"Big talk for a virgin."

"Kai, I will shove my foot up your ass. So shut up."

He sighed.

"Good night." I murmered, releasing Max's pale white wrist and marching into the room I shared with Kai, not forgetting to lock the doors and windows tight, so Mr. Silent-guy can't break into it. Hah. Suck on that, you silent little loser.

Good night and GOOD LUCK.

Trust me, he'll need it.

(THE NEXT MOR-NANG)

I sat up and yawned. I felt a small crinkling of paper unde my matress. Kai's bed was untouched. I scrounged about under my matress and finally pulled out a brown parchment envelope.

_TO REIMOND N. KON_

Reimond.

I despise that name.

I opened it.

I wonder what it says:

**_Dear my dearest Rei,_**

**_Please do not be afraid of this..._**

Gee, I hate letters that start like that.

**_...For I have no wish to hurt you. I fell in love with you. You know why? Once, I saw you naked, and I couldn't look away. Yes, I am a friend of yours. Who says I'm Max, Tyson or Kai? Maybe I'm Lee. Maybe I'm Bryan. Only God and me know right now. Maybe you'll go your entire life without knowing who I truly am. This was the only way I could explain my emotions. So, I have ONE CLOSING STATEMENT:_**

**_DO NOT live in fear of me._**

**_Because I am not psycho._**

**_I just love you too much to hurt you._**

**_Lover._**

KE-RAP. THAT...WAS ODD. There is only one thing to do in a situation like this...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KAAAIIIII!"

I saw Kai sleeping on the couch. "Huh?R-Rei? Whatizzit?" "STALKER...LETTER...PSYCHO...OH,GOD, KAI, I'M HAVING A ROYAL FREAK OUT!" "Rei...slow down...and talk." I took a deep breath and explained everything.

4545454545454545454545454545455454545454545455454545454555545545455454

"Wow, Rei...That's some problem you have there. Good night."

"FIRST THING KAI, IT'S 7:45 IN THE MORNING! SECOND, MY LIFE MAY BE ON THE LINE! DOES THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"...Not really, no."

I began to strangle him. "GAKK! GAUKKK! OKAI, RII, I GIB! I GIB!" He choked out. I let go. "Alright...I'm gonna go wake Tyson and Max. Don't move!" He laid back on the couch and I woke up Tyson amd Maxie, telling them the story as we went down the stairs. "Oh, Rei..speaking of which..." Tyson handed me a tape. "I found this under Max's bed."

I went into the living room to find Kai eating cereal. "Kai, can we use your VCR?" He nodded, milk dripping down his chin. I pushed the tape in, worried if it was something perverted or violent. Instead, I saw a masked person sitting in a chair using a voice scrambler.

_"Okay, Rei. I don't think you were listening to me in the letter. So I took some time to put this little sign together, so you et the picture and stop having a royal freak out. So, take a gander at this..."_

He held up a sign with the distinct words printed in blue paint:

**CALM DOWN, REI KON! I WILL NOT, I REPEAT, WILL NOT HURT YOU!**

_"Satisfied? I hope so. And look on your bed. I left you something."_

The tape ended, and we all trudged up into my room, and what was on my bed?

DUN DUN DUN! (Weird girl screaming hysterically)

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Dare I leave you there?

Kai: NO!

Max: CONTINUE!

Tyson: PLEASE!

Suri: Fine, Fine...

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I saw:

A daisy.

A small, fresh, not-dead daisy.

I clutched it in my hands.

Tyson and Max left the room.

I sighed. "Oh, I'm in trouble."

"Call his bluff whiel you can."

"Kai?"

"He's probably playing games with you."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

TBC...


	2. Is it Tyson?

_CHAPTER 2: Is it Tyson?_

whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rei's POV

I was hiding behind the couch in Kai's den. No, I'm not hiding in fear of the stalker. I'm hiding because I just know that bastard Tyson's gonna steal my twinkie. The twinkie I was saving. So, after watching several flashmovies, I made a song. Actually, I ripped it off. As soon as he sat down...

"HEY BITCH!"

"HOLY SHIT!" he shouted and I started to sing.

_"Heeeeey, I wrote a song, about something that's wrong,_

_it starts with your ass, 'cause it's blowin' up fast,_

_it's really sad, to see your hideous face,_

_with your giant ass, engulfing the place,_

_So take that twinkie, outta your lips, it's gone to _

_your thighs, and straight to your hips, _

_You can be thin, it's not too late,_

_just grab a salad, and a couple of grapes!"_

Kai walked in laughing like crazy. "Amen, Rei." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder you. Tyson put the twinkie down. "Damn, that song hurt. Hurt deep." He sighed. "Okay, I'm over it." He snatched up the twinkie---MY twinkie---and stuffed his face with it. I was ready to wring his neck. "Well, since I know you're not gonna do it, Tyson, I cleaned your room for you." He went into our room, and I followed. I noticed he gave me that "come with me" hand signal.

No "thank you" from Tyson.

Fat whale.

(IN KAI AND REI'S ROOM)

"Rei" Kai sighed. "What is it Kai?" I asked. "Does it have anything to do with the stalker?" He sighed again and nodded seemingly sadly. "Y-You're not the stalker...are you?" "No!" he shouted, as if stating the obvious. But it probably WAS the obvious. Kai was never one to show any emotion besides anger and sadness. Definetely not love more than anything else. He pulled out an envelope.

WAS IT KAI?

"I know what you're thinking...but it's not me."

Phew...

"I was cleaning Ty's room."

Noooo.

"And..."

God Noooo.

"I found this."

I opened it.

_Dear Rei,_

_How's it going? Well, I hope. I wrote this in a rush, so the print is all over the place. _

And that it was.

_Things are good for me. Of course, my life usually sucks, so...Yeah, you get it. I'm still not ready to say who I am yet. I'm a bit afraid to be truthful. Yes, when you find my true identity--if ever-- you'll be shocked. So, that's all for now._

_-SANH_

_P.S. SANH is what you can start calling me from now on._

I sighed. "This is one weird fix I'm in here, Kai." Kai nodded. "We're all trying to help." I looked at the note again. "SANH..." I sighed this time. "What do you think it means?" Kai shrugged. "I have no clue. I wish I did."

"Wait...you found this in..."

"Tyson's room. Why?"

He paused.

"You don't mean..."

I nodded.

"Do you think Tyson wrote it?"

He had a hard gaze fixated on the rug now. He seemed to be in a trance of thought at this point in the conversation. "Uhm...I have reason to believe..." He scratched the back of his head. Tyson walked in. He seemed shocked.

"Kai!"

"Yes, Tyson, we know!"

"I didn't!"

"What?"

"Kai, you're the stalker!"

"No!"

"We thought you were!"

"No way!"

Well...Tyson and Kai are off the list.

Was it Max or Kenny?

Or someone else?

TBC...


	3. Help me

_Chapter 3- Kai, Ty, hey, that ryhmed!_

Rei's POV

I sat on my bed, my eyes seemingly glued shut. I did NOT want to wake up at ALL. I was so tired from staying up trying to comprehend the evidence. Kai, surprisingly, slept through it all and woke up really early. He was trying to wake me for the past three hours. But, poor Kai had no avail. I was a persistant boy, trained in adcanced black-belt martial arts since my parents died when I was six. Ah, I remember it all too well.

_(Back 12 years)_

_Oh, boy! Father and Mother __took me to the city and here I am! It's so pretty here! So many bright lights and different foods. These "Street" Things are so complex and stretch all about. And these giat rolling pieces of metal are so fast, I get dizzy just looking at them...But it feels so cool! Wait 'till Lee hears about this._

_"Okay, Eldest, we're going across the street. Stay here and be good. Don't go with strangers."_

_"Yes, Father, I'll be good."_

_"That's my son."_

_They began to cross the street._

_Hey...that rolling metal is charging at them a little too fast...What...What's gonna happen if it hits my parents! _

_SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_"FATHER! MOTHER!" _

_They weren't talking...breathing...or moving. "SOMEONE HELP ME! MY PARENTS GOT HIT BY THE...THE...C-C-C-CAR!"_

_End flashback._

"Rei, wake up." Kai's smooth voice woke me up.

"Nooooo...I'm tired...And I had the flashback again.."

The car one?"

"Uh-huh..."

"I really feel bad about this. My parents are divorced."

"Yeah, at least you remember them!"

No response. Footsteps walking out of the room, and no one's in there but me.

No one.

I feel cornered. Alone. Sad. Disgraced. Unloved. Like a baby bird before it grows feathers: naked and helpless. Plunged into despair and hurt. So much hurt. Under a mask of joy, lies a world of hurt.

"Help. Someone help."

Then, at times like this, I remember my mother's words to me. The words she'd always tell me before I'd go to sleep as a child. The words that made me smile with joy:

"_Smile, my angel, never feel alone.I want you to know, you can always come home. I love you so much."_

TBC...

I noe, short, but i was havin writers block.


End file.
